Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for dynamically improving performance of a host memory controller and a memory device.
Currently, many computing devices, including mobile devices like smart phones and tablet computers, may be connectable to and/or otherwise compatible with different types of removable media devices, such as “thumb drives,” memory cards, and/or the like, as well as various types of non-removable media devices. While these removable media devices and non-removable media devices typically implement and/or otherwise comply with one or more established standards, such as Secure Digital (SD), external Serial AT Attachment (eSATA), and Embedded MultiMediaCard (e-MMC), for instance, any given removable media device may nevertheless have unique properties that affect its performance characteristics, such as throughput, power usage, latency, and/or other performance characteristics. By implementing one or more aspects of the disclosure, improved performance, enhanced flexibility, and greater convenience may be achieved, for instance, in controlling and/or otherwise communicating with a memory device, such as a removable media device.